The Aztec Crystal
by obbits14
Summary: Sequel to Another Place, Another Time, What starts out as a quest to save Jack and to introduce him to Jesus, may end up being the adventure of a life time. Story has been Updated!
1. Doubt of a Pirate

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything the writers of Pirates of the Caribbean have made up! Anything not from the movies I made up!

I thank you all of you faithful reviewers, for your encouragement and praise. But I also would like to encourage you to give God thanks for giving all of us our unique skills.

**Sparrowell**: Let me tell you now, you can't be Christian unless you have received Jesus Christ as

your Savior. And what I think about religion and which religion we should believe matters little. You should find out what God Himself thinks, read the Bible, Start in the New Testament to learn about Jesus. God has Also reveled Himself in the Old Testament start in Genesis For the Old Testament. And remember the Truth is still the Truth weather you believe it or not.

* * *

It was a calm Caribbean night, the stars shone brilliantly over the dark waters, guiding the Black Pearl to her destination. She glided up to the dock, where she moored for the night. The crew anxiously waited for their captain to dismiss them. After he gave the word the crew leapt over the Pearl's railing onto the dock and ran down the gangway towards Tortuga. The crew and their captain had been sailing the Caribbean waters for about four months and most of them couldn't wait to get off the Pearl and enjoy their week off. AnaMaria who wasn't as enthusiastic as the others to leave, looked over to her Captain, he was of medium height, he had dark black hair with beads in it, he also had dark brown eyes, he was wearing his usual tanish-gray pants with his cream colored pirate shirt, black belt, brown vest, dark brown overcoat, and light brown boots. "Why don't you come with us Jack? It'll do you good to get out and have some fun for a change." AnaMaria tried. 

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here and watch the Pearl, you go on." Jack answered.

"But Jack…"

"I'll be fine" he interrupted, "Really."

AnaMaria left the Black Pearl and headed for Tortuga. She walked the empty streets deep in thought. "What are we going to do with Jack" AnaMaria wondered, "He's been down in the dumps ever since he said goodbye to that girl four months ago." AnaMaria's thoughts were disrupted as she realized someone was calling her name. She looked around until she found the person calling her. He was tall, he had brown hair (shoulder length) and eyes, and he was wearing a cream-colored pirate shirt, brown over shirt, black pants, gray stockings, black shoes, and a red cape. He was standing with a woman. She was wearing something like the pirate outfit AnaMaria was wearing. AnaMaria recognized Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann instantly as she walked over to them. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in Port Royal planning your wedding?" She asked once she reached them.

"We were, but we received a letter from Mr. Gibbs saying that you guys were coming to Tortuga, and he wanted us to check up on Jack, so here we are." Elizabeth explained.

"You're just in time then, Jacks on the Pearl, and he'll probably be glad to see you." AnaMaria said pointing out to them, the Pearls dock.

After AnaMaria had left, Jack had gone into his cabin and had been there ever since. He sat at his desk staring at a candle watching as it flickered between existence and non. He was thinking of Katy again, he cherished his memories of her; for that was the only thing he had left to remember her by. He was thinking about when Katy said she loved him. "How could she love me?" he asked himself doubts clouding his mind "We only knew each other for two days." he was beginning to think the whole thing was a dream, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to fully believe that. Jack heard a thump come from the deck. He turned his attention away from the candle and looked out the door window, he saw a little monkey in pirate clothing. "Hey isn't that Barbossa's monkey?" Jack murmured to himself rising from his chair to get a better look at the monkey.

"Don't move!" someone behind Jack ordered. Jack stood still knowing that his opponent most likely had a gun and that he was unarmed. The next thing Jack knew was a searing pain on top of his head as his opponent stuck him with the butt of his gun. Jack fell to the floor unconscious.


	2. The Portal and The Cell

"Look!" Elizabeth cried, as she pointed to the Pearls deck.

"What is it?" Will asked,

"Someone's got Jack and he's taking him to that small sail boat over there" Elizabeth Exclaimed.

"That's Barbossa, how is he still alive?" Will cried with disgust,

"Come on!" they ran down the gangway towards the sailboat, but it was too late, the boat was sailing away with unnatural speed. "What are we going to do now?" Elizabeth moaned turning to go back to Tortuga,

"I don't know." Will sighed turning to leave as well. But as he looked down the walkway he noticed a circle floating in front of him and Elizabeth, it was at least six feet tall and just as wide; it had a white glow at its edges, the rest of the circle looked like some kind of town. "What is it?" Will asked,

"I…I think it's a portal," Elizabeth whispered.

"What?" Will asked looking at her.

"You know the thing that Jack saw when he sent Katy back to her world." Elizabeth explained remembering how elaborately Jack had woven that tale.

"But what would a portal be doing here now? Is…is Katy coming back?" Will asked hopefully. Knowing that if anyone could help them it was she.

"No, we would have seen her by now if she were coming, we have to go get her, and tell her Jacks in trouble, she's the only one who can help us." Elizabeth confirmed Wills thoughts. Somehow knowing what to do. Will looked at her and nodded,

"Lets go!" he cried. They took a deep breath and jumped into the portal.

* * *

Jack awoke with his head throbbing. "Where am I?" he mumbled to himself as he looked around. He was in what looked like a cell; he was sitting on a cot the only piece of furniture in the room, the walls were made of gray stone, the only thing that broke the walls smooth look was a wooden door that had a bared window near the top. The floor and ceiling were also made of stone. The floor also had little bits of straw sprinkled on the floor near his bed. Jack picked up some of the little straw pieces and began to fiddle with them. After a while he became uninterested in what he was doing so he dropped the straw pieces to the floor. Soon after that he heard footsteps coming to his door. The door opened and to Jacks utter astonishment Barbossa entered the room with Jack the monkey on his shoulder. "You're supposed to be dead!" Jack cried standing up. His heart began to race, "How're ye still alive?"

"Ah, now that's the question of the hour isn't it? Well I'll tell ye. It happened ten years ago right when me crew and I first came to Isla de la Muerta; I went to explore the island while the lads explored the caves. While I was in the jungle a bolt of red lightning struck me, I fell to the ground writhing in pain when I opened me eyes I saw something like a glowing blue mist, somehow I knew it was me life force, I watched as the mist changed into the form of a small monkey, thus Jack was born." Barbossa concluded,

"That still doesn't answer me question mate." Jack pointed out. Barbossa rolled his eyes

"Alright this is how it works, you can't kill me unless ye kill the monkey, ye can't kill the monkey because he's cursed and because he's cursed I'm cursed." It was then that Jack noticed the Aztec medallion that hung from the Jack's neck.

"How would you be affected by the monkey being cursed?" Jack risked another question knowing full well he was testing Barbossa's patience, and he enjoyed every minute of it.

"The monkey is connected to me whatever happens to'em happens to me." Barbossa explained.

"Oh, so if I killed that wretched ball of fur you'd die?" Jack asked finally getting what Barbossa had been talking about.

"Aye, if Jack weren't cursed." Barbossa countered.

Jack sat down on his cot and leaned his back on the wall letting what had just been said sink in. he opened his mouth to say something but Barbossa beat him to it. "I'll bet ye be wondering why I brought you here, eh?" Jack slowly nodded; not liking that Barbossa knew what he had been going to ask.

"I brought ye here to suffer in the same way I am now, starvation and thirst. But I also brought ye here so you wouldn't cause me trouble as I look for the Aztec Crystal."

" Aztec Crystal?" Jack asked curious.

"To put it simply," Barbossa sighed, "It's something the Aztecs made to use Cortez's curse to work to their advantage. If the one who took a gold medallion also possessed a special crystal they could again eat and drink while still under the curse. But the Aztecs, knowing the crystal would be dangerous in the wrong hands gave the crystal to the Incas to keep hidden." With that Barbossa left Jack locked in his cell to ponder what had been said.


	3. Back From The Cruise

"It's great to be home," I murmured putting my suitcase away. It was about a week since we got back from our Caribbean cruise, and I finally finished unpacking my suitcase. Now there was only one thing left to put away. I looked over to my bed where the black leather box lay. I hadn't looked inside it since the night I got back to the cruise ship, I went over to my bed and sat, I reached for the box, my hands trembling. I unlocked the box and slowly opened it, "Please don't let this be a dream, please don't let this be a dream." I silently pleaded closing my eyes. When the box was fully open I looked down inside there lay the sword and its scabbard that Jack had given me. My parents thought I had bought this as a souvenir. The only thing that proved my parent's idea wrong was the note that Jack had also put in the box. I picked up the note and looked at it. I smiled to myself remembering the adventure I had shared with him. I put the note away, then locked the black box and put it in my closet. That would have to be my swords home for now anyway.

My parents thought I was being quieter than usual, which I was because I liked to think about Jack. Anyway my parents thought that I should go see my friend Tiffany, they thought that seeing a friend might help with my depression as my parents called it. This would be the perfect time to hang out with Tiffany anyway; we just had our fifth Sunday dinner at church. We have fifth Sunday dinner every time there is a fifth Sunday in a month, because of this we don't have evening service. Since dinner was over and we had gone home to change, mom and I began to get ready to go to Tiffany's house.

While on our way to Tiffany's house I remembered that before I left for my vacation, Tiffany and I had been studying swordplay, as well as practice some of the more basic moves with sticks. As I thought about swords my thoughts drifted to pirates and from there to Jack. Then a new thought surfaced in my mind, " What if I told Tiffany and her sister Anne about Jack!" I hadn't told anyone because I knew that nobody would believe me. But surely Tiffany would, she was my best friend, and she knew I would never lie to her, didn't she?


	4. Swordplay

"We're here" Mom said to me "Have fun"

"I will, thanks for the ride Mom" I called as I walked to the front door. I was about to knock when the door opened, Anne who was standing in the doorway looked me up and down and said,

"I'm sorry, but we didn't order any pizza."

"Well that's good because I didn't bring any with me." I retorted,

"Oh wait, you must be that alien that was sent to kidnap my sister, come on in." Anne shot back.

"So where's Tiffany?" I asked as I stepped inside.

"Oh she's downstairs with Valerie, she's finishing her packing, come on." As soon as I had stepped inside the house my mom pulled out of the drive way and left.

"Is that Katy?" Mrs. B asked after we had shut the front door.

"Yeah Mom it is." Anne answered.

"Katy, will your Mom be picking you and Tiffany up or should we take you home?" Mrs. B asked me.

"Mom said she'd pick us up at 4:30." I replied.

"Well its 12:30 now so that gives us abut four hours, come on lets go hang out until then." Anne persisted.

"Hold on a sec Anne. Thanks for letting Tiffany stay at my house for the week Mrs. B."

"No, thank you for offering to let her stay with you." Mrs. B thanked.

Anne and I headed down the stairs to Tiffany's room in the basement. As we did I thought about the events leading up to Tiffany spending a week at my house. I'm not exactly sure why but Anne, Valerie, and both their parents were going up to Spokane for the week. Tiffany didn't really want to go, so her parents let her stay with me for the week. My parents were okay with that. So the plan was that my friends and I would hang out till 4:30 then mom would take Tiffany and me to my house and the rest of the B's along with Valerie would drive up to Spokane where they would meet up with Valerie's parents. I also thought about how I was going to tell my friends about Jack.

We entered Tiffany's room. "Tiffany, the alien is here," Anne declared as we entered the room.

"Oh brother" I groaned as I rolled my eyes at Anne,

"Hey guys" I said to Tiffany and Valerie.

"Hey insane asylum buddy" Valerie greeted back. Tiffany rolled her eyes at Valerie and nodded in greeting to me, she was putting the last of her things into her bag.

"So Katy, did you meet Mickey Mouse while you were in the Caribbean?" Tiffany asked sarcastically.

"No, I met someone better than Mickey." I answered, "Did you meet Goofy then?"

"No, didn't meet him either."

"So who did you meet then?" Tiffany pressed.

I realized I had to tell them now. There was no turning back, so after I took a deep breath I said,

"I met Captain Jack Sparrow."

Tiffany raised an eyebrow at this. While Anne and Valerie started to giggle a little bit,

"Jack Sparrow?" Tiffany asked,

"Yeah, he gave me a sword and everything." I hurriedly tried to explain.

"A sword, Katy, I think you had a weird dream while on vacation or something." Tiffany said,

"You guys don't believe me do you?" I asked,

"Well we'd have to agree with you there." Anne tried. "

Here let me tell you what happened on my vacation" I preceded to tell my friends about my adventures with Jack.

"Well that was interesting and everything but I really think we should talk about this later and go outside and hangout." Anne suggested,

"You still don't believe me?" I quietly asked Tiffany as she passed me to go out to their back yard.

"Anne's right, we can talk about this later. Come on, lets see if you can still fence." She replied trying to cheer me up.

Valerie, Anne and, I waited for Tiffany to get the wooden sticks that served as our swords from the bucket by the back door. Once Tiffany was close enough to me she tossed me a stick, which I caught. I held my mock sword in a defensive position; Tiffany came at me, aiming her stick at my chest. I parried her blow and stepped aside. Tiffany turned to face me as I came at her to attack; she blocked my thrust with ease. Of the two of us Tiffany has the upper hand in swordplay, she's been light saber battling her brother Mark for the longest time.

As we battled we gradually fell into a rhythm of trading blows. My mind began to wander as I became comfortable with the pattern. I thought about pastors message that we listened to earlier that morning. Today he had talked when Jesus had died on the cross to save all of us from our sins. As I moved to block another of Tiffany's attacks, my thoughts jumped to Jack I thought about him for a while, then I jumped back to what Pastor had taught about Jesus. My mind seemed to do this for a while, until it finally clicked. I stopped what I was doing and lowered my weapon, as the gravity of what I realized hit me.

"What?" Tiffany asked me,

"Finally realize you made up that whole Jack Sparrow thing?" Anne called out.

I looked at my friends and said three simple words "Jack's not saved!"


	5. Proof Isn't Everything

Tiffany frowned " Katy, what are you talking about?"

" He's not saved, when and he dies, he'll have to suffer in the Lake of Fire for all of eternity. Oh man I should have talked to him about God while I was there. What am I going to do?" I moaned.

"Well first of all you need to calm down, and secondly you are taking this Jack Sparrow thing way too far. You need to know when to stop." Anne snapped angrily.

"Let's not worry about this any more, let's just hang out and enjoy the time we have together." Valerie suggested nervously.

"Alright" I agreed. I agreed because I knew that I could do nothing for Jacks situation except pray for him, and because none of my friends believed me. But I also knew that God controls everything, so if He wanted me to go back to the Caribbean to point Jack to Christ then He could get me there. Somehow.

My friends and I spent the rest of the time playing Lord of the Rings Monopoly; Valerie was in the lead when Mrs. B called down the stairs saying it was time for Tiffany and I to go. Tiffany went to her room to collect her things. We headed up stairs, we said goodbye to Anne, Valerie, and Mr. and Mrs. B as well as Mark. We then went to my moms van and began what was to be the best week that Tiffany and I had ever spent together.

"So, what do you want to do when we get to my house" I asked Tiffany.

"Well, I was thinking that you could show me that sword you got on your vacation."

"Sure I can show that, then we can watch Pirates of the Caribbean together." I suggested,

"Yeah" Tiffany agreed.

"Come on Tiffany" I persisted as we walked up to the back door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Tiffany sighed smiling slightly. I unlocked the door and we all went into the house,

"See you in a little while Mom!" I called as we went to my room. We came into the dining room I could see Dad, my sister Molly and my little dogs Pepper and Cookie, they were watching a movie in the living room. "Hey guys!" I called as we passed them and went into my room.

Once we were both in my room I shut the door. I gestured for Tiffany to sit on my bed. I went over to my closet and got the box out that held the sword. I went over to the bed and sat next to Tiffany. I unlocked the box and opened it.

"This is the sword Jack gave me." I said quietly as I let her take the box to get a closer look.

"Are you sure Jack gave you this sword? Are you sure it wasn't some guy dressed up like Jack that gave it to you?" Tiffany asked,

"I'm sure, one because I was on an island with him when he gave it to me. And two when I did look in the box for the first time I found a note in there from Jack." I explained "Here take a look," I took the box from her and fished out the note and gave it to her to inspect.

"You really met him?" she asked, I could tell she kind of believed me but also she kind of didn't believe me.

"Yes" I said firmly "I did meet him,"

"Come on, Tiffany let's watch Pirates of the Caribbean, before Dad calls us for dinner" I suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" she said giving me the box back, I closed it and put it in my closet. Then we popped in Pirates of the Caribbean into the DVD player and made up our own commentary as we watched.

Right when the movie ended Dad called us in to dinner. We came in and sat, after everything was dished up Dad prayed then we began to eat.

"Katy, the school called, they said Tiffany can go to school with you, but she has to be with you at all times. Okay." Mom explained to us.

"We can do that Mom, right Tiffany?" I asked

"Right" she replied.

"I know that you two will stay together, but I just wanted to make it clear." Mom said.

"Okay thanks for letting us know Mom, may we please be excused." I asked, noticing that Tiffany had also finished her meal.

"Sure" Dad said. We got up, put our dirty dishes in the dishwasher and after we washed up went back to my room.

Tiffany got her bag and went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas, as soon as she left I quickly changed into my pajamas. After I had changed I opened the door to my room so Tiffany would know she could come in. Once she did we got out a board game and began to play.

"So where is Molly sleeping tonight?" Tiffany asked,

"She has her own room now, so I have an extra bed. The top bunk of course! Do you want to sleep there or would you rather take the bottom bunk?"

"I've always wanted to sleep on the top bunk." She answered.

"Hey Katy, what classes will we be going to tomorrow?" Tiffany asked after a moment of silence.

"Well first we'll go to Geometry then Study skills, Health, Biology, English, and last of all Speech." I answered.

"Hmm, sounds liked we'll have an interesting day." Tiffany noted.

"Speaking of which we should probably be getting to bed if we want to have time to get ready tomorrow." I pointed out. Tiffany climbed into her bunk, and I climbed into mine,

"Good night" I whispered to my friend

"Good night" she whispered back. Before I fell asleep, I silently prayed to God to ask Him that if it be His will, if He would bring Jack into His family.


	6. Instructions and School

Will and Elizabeth tumbled out of the portal and onto a grassy field of some sort.

"Where are we?" Will asked, helping Elizabeth to her feet.

"You are in a small town where Katy lives, it's about five in the morning." Someone behind them said. They turned and saw a man sitting on a rock; he was dressed in a white robe.

"Who are you?" Will asked of him.

"That's not important right now, what's important is the instructions I have been sent to give you, they concern the girl you have come to find, will you hear them?" the man asked,

"Yes, we'll hear them" Elizabeth said knowing that they would need all the help they could get to find Katy since they didn't know anything about her.

"Very well, Katy the girl you are looking for will be either at her house or at her school, you must find her and two of her friends, one of which is with her now, her name is Tiffany, the other, Andy, will see Katy at school. It is up to you to find and bring these three back with you, for they all have a part to play in the rescuing of your friend."

As the man explained these things to them, Will and Elizabeth somehow knew where the school and Katy's house was. It was like a mental map was placed in there heads and they now knew where to go.

"Thank you for your help" Elizabeth said gratefully,

"Do not thank me, thank Him who sent me, for the Father helps those whom he loves. May He protect you on your quest."

As soon as the man had finished speaking, he disappeared before their very eyes.

"Will, was that, that was an angel wasn't it?" Elizabeth gasped at this realization.

"Looks like rescuing Jack is far more important than we thought it would be." Will murmured.

* * *

I woke to the ever-annoying sound of my alarm clock. I stumbled out of bed to shut off the accursed thing.

"What time is it" Tiffany mumbled,

"Five, I'm going to do my bible reading. Want me to wake you after I'm done?" I inquired,

"No, I'll just come and do some bible reading as well." Tiffany answered. She climbed down the ladder and we both picked up our bibles and went into the living room, we each sat in a recliner. I turned on a lamp and we both read a chapter in our bibles. Today I read John chapter fifteen, but the verse the stuck out to me the most was verse thirteen, which read: "Greater love has no one than this, than to lay down ones life for his friends." I read this out of my New King James Version bible. Tiffany read her chapter out of her King James Version bible.

After I had finished my bible reading for the morning I fed my three dogs. Then I put together cereal and toast for Tiffany's and my breakfast. When we had finished eating Tiffany went to the bathroom to change. I went into my room and changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. I came out of my room and found Tiffany in the living room; she was dressed in the same kind of cloths as me, give or take a few color differences. I gathered my things together and put them in my backpack.

Mom came down stairs and asked us if we were ready to go, I told her we were. So we headed for the back door. Before I opened the back door Mom said, "Wait a second honey I have something for you."

I turned to face her and she gave me a pocket sized NKJV bible. "I know that you have been wanting one of those so I picked one up for you." Mom explained,

"Thanks Mom." I gave her a hug after I had put the bible in my pocket.

Then we all headed to the car. We prayed to God to let His will be done, to keep us all safe, to save our unsaved family members and friends, and that Tiffany, Molly, and I wouldn't have any homework. Then we headed off for school.


	7. The Call

Our day was going pretty smoothly, Health class had just gotten over so we began to walk over to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

"I can't believe this! We haven't gotten any homework so far!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Do you usually get homework in those classes?" Tiffany asked,

"Yeah, especially in health we always get book questions or worksheets." I explained,

"Well then God must be answering our prayer." Tiffany mused.

We got in line for lunch, we both got burgers, fries, milk, and an apple. As soon as we both had paid for lunch we went in search of a place to sit. We found a place to sit outside, after we had given thanks for our lunch and started to eat, my friend Andy walked up with a funny look on his face.

"Katy, you just got back from your cruise and you didn't tell me! I want to know what you did while you were on vacation, and don't leave anything out." Andy demanded,

"You won't believe anything I have to say about that." I said softly,

"Try me" Andy countered,

"Alright here goes nothing." with that I told Andy all about my adventures with Jack. There was a moment of silence when I finished.

"Your serious aren't you?" Andy questioned with a look of almost belief almost disbelief.

"I'm dead serious." I replied, looking first at Andy, than to Tiffany.

"If you guys don't believe me, that's your problem, I know that I really did meet Jack and that's all that really matters in the end."

"It's not that we don't believe you, it's just that it's kind of difficult to grasp." Tiffany explained,

"Yeah that's the best way to put it" Andy added.

"Well then I wish that I could take you guys back to the Caribbean so you can meet Jack too."

"Why can't you?" Andy asked,

"I don't really know how I got into Jacks time, other than the fact that Jack was in trouble and apparently I was the only one that could help him. I was just kind of pulled into his world. That's the best way I can put it." I sighed feeling frustrated at not being able to explain very well.

"Wait" I said as Tiffany and Andy both stood to leave because the bell had rung.

"Lets look at this in another way" I tried as I stood to walk with them to our Biology class.

"I think I know of a better way to explain how I got into Jacks time."

"Well then spit it out!" said Andy impatiently.

"Here goes nothing, I think that God sent me there to bring Jack to Him."

"Didn't you say something about that at my house?" Tiffany inquired,

"Yeah I got really upset because I realized what I was supposed to do a bit late, so all I can do now is pray that God will send me back, so that I can witness to Jack." I explained.

"Well you know that if I have any say in the matter I am going to come with you." Tiffany pointed out.

"And don't forget about me, I coming too." Andy declared.

" Thanks for believing me guys, and I hope that God allows all of us to go back to the Caribbean." I wished. We reached our class took our seats and got ready to take some really long biology notes.

Our Biology notes were the same as ever long, tedious, and not very interesting. This was pretty much a normal day for biology. We were about halfway though class when something interesting happened. The phone rang for the first time that hour. Mr. D went to his phone and asked the office what they needed. After he got the information that he needed he hung up the phone. He turned to look at my friends and I and said,

"Katy, you, your friend, and Andy have been checked out for today, please gather your things and go to the front of the main building." I put my stuff in my bag waited as Andy did the same, then Andy, Tiffany and I walked out of the classroom and outside.

As we walked toward the main building Tiffany asked the question that burned in all our minds, "Does anyone know who checked us out?"

"I've no idea, what about you Katy?" Andy asked.

"I don't know either, isn't it kind of strange that the office didn't mention anything about who it was who checked us out?" I asked Andy,

"Yeah it is," he agreed.

"So let's agree to go back to class if we don't recognize who it is," Tiffany suggested.

"Alright" Andy and I said at the same time.

We came to the front of the building and there I saw a woman dressed in something close to pirate garb, impatiently pacing back and forth. She turned to pace toward us she paused slightly as she saw us. She seemed to recognize me and quickly continued toward us.

"Katy is that you?" she asked,

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Swann!"


	8. Caribbean Here We Come

We came to the front of the building and there I saw a woman dressed in something close to pirate garb, impatiently pacing back and forth. She turned to pace toward us she paused slightly as she saw us. She seemed to recognize me and quickly continued toward us. "Katy is that you?" she asked,

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Swann!" she nodded, "But how do you know about me?" I asked, "I didn't even get to meet her or Will so how could she know about me?" I thought to myself.

"Jack has told Will and I all about you and I saw you talking with Jack from the blacksmith shop." She explained. "Elizabeth, are you the one who checked us out?" I asked wondering why she was here.

"Yes I checked you and your friends out. Now I need to know your names." She inquired of Tiffany and Andy. They introduced themselves. "Good there the ones the angel spoke of" Elizabeth thought to herself

"Why are you here exactly" I asked. Elizabeth looked at us with a very serious look and said

"Jacks been kidnapped by Barbossa, a portal opened right after Will and I lost sight of them, we jumped into it, once we came here an angel came and told us that we needed to find you and your friends, because you all have some part to play in the rescuing of Jack."

"An angel! Well then by all means lets go to the Caribbean then." I said excitedly, I realized as I said this that God was answering my prayer and wanted me to talk to Jack about Him.

"Wait a second," Tiffany reasoned "Didn't you say something about Will coming with you through the portal? Where is he now?"

"Will went to Katy's house to see if she was there." Elizabeth explained.

"Alright then this is perfect, we can meet Will at my house, come on, we can walk there from here." With that I led the way to my house.

As we walked Elizabeth told us how she and Will came here and what they had been doing since in full. At the moment she was explaining how she had checked us out. "I went into the office and asked to have you checked out, and surprisingly they did, they didn't ask any questions either. They just let your teacher know that you three were leaving."

"God must have allowed that to happen, obviously we are meant to go with you and Will to save Jack." Tiffany said in awe. We rounded the last corner to my house and saw Will sitting on the porch. Elizabeth ran up to Will and hugged him we followed close behind.

After the introductions to Will were made I said "Before we all head for the Caribbean I need to get something from inside, I'll be right back." With that I went inside. I went into my room and got the black box out of my closet. I opened it and pulled out the sword and scabbard, I quickly put the scabbard on and sheathed the sword. I then went back outside and closed and locked the front door behind me.

"Hmm, nice sword got any more for Tiffany and me?" Andy asked.

"Sorry Andy, but Jack only gave me the one."

"I may be able to remedy that, when we get back to Port Royal I could give you and Tiffany swords." Will offered.

"Well than lets be on our way!" Andy hollered with enthusiasm.

"Don't sound so excited do you even know how to use a sword?" Tiffany questioned,

"That's a definite negative," Andy answered.

"I'd also be willing to train all of you when we have some free time while we are sailing to Port Royal" Will offered again.

"Like I said, let's be on our way!" Andy Hollered again.

"We still have a problem," I pointed out.

"And what's that?" Will asked calmly.

"There's no portal, how are we supposed to get to the Caribbean if there's no portal?" I asked nervously, I still wasn't quite used to being around Will. (Elizabeth was different because she's a woman. With people I don't know I always warm up to females first.)

"The portal should be where Elizabeth and I first entered this world, come on its this way." Will led us to a grassy field that had a big rock near the center. Beyond the rock was a huge shimmering portal.

"So do we just jump into it?" Tiffany asked.

"That's how we got here." Elizabeth pointed out.

"So how about on the count of three we all jump in." Andy suggested.

"I'll count" Will said. "One…two… three!" right after he said three we all jumped into the portal.

* * *

Jack ran as hard as he could. He had to get away, just had to. It was after him, he couldn't let it have him. He made a sharp turn, and nearly fell into a river. He looked behind him and saw it's shadow. He looked back to the river and saw jagged rocks strewn across the bottom of its bed. He also noticed the current was extremely fast. He was trapped; it would get him for sure now. He couldn't jump into the river, unless he had a death wish. (Which he didn't have,) he scanned the river looking for something, anything that would help him get away from it. Suddenly it came up from behind and pushed him into the river! He fell below the waves struggling. 

Jack woke up gasping for breath. He looked wildly around him, and found that he had fallen off his bed and into a puddle of fresh water that had formed because of a leak he had in one of the cell walls. Jack stood and placed a hand on his forehead, this was the second time in a row he had had this dream. "What could it possibly mean?" he silently asked himself.

He had been trapped in the cell for three days. He had no food and he wouldn't have had any water ether if it weren't for the leak, which he was grateful for. He got a drink and sat down on his cot. "How am I going to get out of this one" Jack thought solemnly. He looked down at his waist for the first time noticing a familiar weight was missing other then his sword and pistol. His compass was missing as well! He was about to panic thinking Barbossa must have taken it but then remembered it was with his sword and Pistol back on the Pearl.


	9. The Pearls Crew

We tumbled out of the portal; "I think stepping through the portal next time would be a safer bet." Andy commented untangling himself from the rest of us.

"I'll agree with you there" I grunted getting to my feet, and helping Tiffany up. Will was already up and was helping Elizabeth to her feet.

"Where are we?" Tiffany asked,

"We're in Tortuga," Will answered,

"Lets go talk to AnaMaria and explain what happened, and also see if she and the rest of the crew will give us a ride to Port Royal." Elizabeth suggested. We headed to the Faithful Bride Tavern knowing that was most likely where AnaMaria and most of the crew would be.

We came to the entrance of the Tavern and Will stopped us there for a moment. "Before you go in there I must warn you, this place is extremely dangerous, the sailors in here will start a fight over even the smallest reason, so be on your guard. For those of you who are unarmed stay close to Elizabeth and I." He quickly explained. Elizabeth took out her sword that she kept concealed while in my world and then we entered the tavern.

As we came into the tavern I noticed all the sights and smells. It was candle lit and had a warm yellowish glow to it, it smelled of salt water and lots of unwashed sailors, but the strongest smell I assumed to be that of rum, which I remembered to be faintly on Jack. "Hey Katy, think will be thrown out for being under age?" Andy quietly asked,

"No, I don't think they really cared how old you are in this time." I replied in the same quiet manner.

We found a vacant table in the back of the tavern; Elizabeth sat with us as Will went to see if he could find AnaMaria. For a while we sat in silence not knowing what to talk about. It then occurred to me that if we were going to try to talk to Jack about God we might as well see if his friends believed. So as to recruit all the help we could get. So I broke the silence, "Elizabeth… do you… do you believe in God and that His Son came and died for our sins?" I nervously asked.

(I as still kind of new at the talking to people about God part of being a Christian, but I decided to trust God and try this. Tiffany and Andy both looked in my direction stopping whatever they had been doing before. Elizabeth looked at me calmly and said "Yes I do believe that, but why do you ask?"

"When I came back to my world I realized that Jack needed more than what I did for him, I realized he needed a savior, I think that's why the angel appeared to you and Will. This time we need to introduce Jack to God, and I wanted to know if you were saved so that if it be Gods will I could ask you for help if Tiffany, Andy, and I can't spark an interest.But then again its God's will not mine." I added as an afterthought.

"I will be happy to help if it be God's will." Elizabeth replied with a smile.

Just then Will came back with Mr. Gibbs and AnaMaria. They each took a seat around the table. "So what did ye need to talk to us for Will?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Well, we need your help actually. Jacks been captured by Barbossa…"

"What! Why didn't you find us sooner?" AnaMaria demanded.

"We had to get these three." Elizabeth gestured toward my friends and I.

"And why did you have to get them?" AnaMaria asked glaring at us.

"They are going to help us rescue Jack." Will said. "And as I was saying we need a ship to take us to Port Royal and then to search for Jack. Will you help us?"

"Aye, we'll help ye." Mr. Gibbs said after a moments thought. "But why do ye need to stop in Port Royal?" He questioned.

"Two of the younger ones need swords," Will said gesturing toward Tiffany and Andy, "So I will make them some when we reach Port Royal."

"Shall we gather the crew and make ready to leave immediately?" AnaMaria asked.

"Yes," Will answered, "And I will accompany you as you gather the crew." Will said to AnaMaria.

We all got up to leave, "I will be lead'n ye to the pearl." Mr. Gibbs told us, we followed him out side the tavern and toward the docks; As Will and AnaMaria went deeper into Town.

Will and AnaMaria found most of the crew in the other taverns. They just needed to find Mr. Cotton and Marty the dwarf Pirate. "Where would they be if they aren't in the taverns?" Will asked.

"I'm not sure…wait, I know were they are follow me!" AnaMaria ran off toward one of the ramshackle shops Will close behind. As they entered they saw Mr. Cotton and Marty purchasing bird seed for Mr. Cotton's parrot. AnaMaria and Will explained the situation to the pirates and after picking up the bag of seed they left for the Pearl.


	10. The Monkey

Mr. Gibbs led the way to the Pearl, Elizabeth, Andy and Tiffany close behind. I ended up in the rear end of our little group. I didn't mind though I was to busy taking in the sights. Suddenly I felt something tugging on my pant leg; I looked down and saw a small monkey dressed in pirate garb. "Barbossa's monkey!" I breathed. As soon as Jack the monkey noticed I had seen him, he ran off down the street. I tried to look for Elizabeth and the others but to no avail; they were nowhere to be seen. I looked back towards Jack and saw to my surprise that he had stopped. He ran back to me, tugged on my pant leg again, and pointed. "Do you want me to follow you?" I asked. He nodded and ran off down the street. I tore off after him not having anywhere else to go.

Jack led me down the streets of Tortuga always staying within my sight. This hardened my thoughts into certainty that this monkey was leading me somewhere. But to safety or a trap I knew not. He turned into a side street, I followed skidding to a stop as I saw a man lying on the ground; the monkey was pointing to the man. Jack went up to the man's head and quietly chattered in his ear. "Jack? Jack is that you?" The man mumbled weakly. The monkey made a noise that sounded like an affirmative. "Did ye find someone to help us?" Jack made another affirmative sound.


	11. Pirate in the alley

I knew that voice, "Barbossa," I breathed.

"Aye, that'd be me, may I have the honor of knowing whom I be addressing?" Barbossa asked weakly.

"No, not until you tell me what you've done with Jack!" I replied.

"I haven't done anything to'em he's right here." He replied defensively, gesturing toward the monkey.

"Not him, I'm talking about Captain Jack Sparrow." I said annoyed.

"I haven't seen him since he shot me." Barbossa said.

"That can't be, you just kidnapped him at least two days ago."

"That's impossible I have not moved from here ever since Jack shot me! And before ye ask how I got here let me answer ye, I don't know! All I remember is Jack shooting me, going unconscious, and then waking up here with jack." Again he gestured to the monkey.

"You're telling the truth aren't you?" I asked softly as the realization hit me.

"Aye, I am."

"You wanted to know my name?" he nodded,

"My name is Katy, and… I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier." I Apologized.

"That's alright lass, it's easy to act that way when you're worried about someone ye love." He said forgiving me. I was surprised by what he had said.

"How did… never mind, before I forget again, didn't you say you needed help with something?"

"Ah yes, the bullet that Jack put in me chest, can ye help me get it out? jack and I have worked it almost to the top but we need someone a little smarter then jack to get it out." jack sort of frowned at this.

"Well I guess I could take a look." I went over to his side, as he opened up his shirt so I could see the wound. The bullet was near the very top of the wound.

"jack or even you could get this out, why do you need me?" I asked surprised.

"jack and I have tried but it won't budge. We can't even get a grip on it," Barbossa explained. I reached for the bullet but my hand went right through it! I looked up at Barbossa, "See what I mean lass?" I nodded.

"How am I supposed to help you? If I can't even grab it." I thought aloud.

Suddenly a thought entered my mind; Elizabeth had said she believed in God, that she was saved. Pastor's message also came to mind. I knew what I had to do, as I came back to reality I heard Barbossa saying "…thanks for trying lass, ye can go if ye want to."

"Not yet, Barbossa, do you know anything about Jesus Christ?"

"Not much if any thing, why do ye ask?"

"Just listen to me for a minute," I pulled out my NKJV pocket Bible as I said this.

"Lass, I don't think I can do much else." Barbossa replied with a smile.

I opened my pocket Bible and read aloud, John 3:16 "'For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten Son, that whoever believes in Him should not perish but have everlasting life,' now do you have any idea what that means?" I asked.

"No" was his simple response,

"Then I'll explain, God sent His only Son to come to earth to die, so that we may live."

"Why would He do that?"

"You know about the Ten Commandments right?" I inquired

"Aye, I do" Barbossa nodded.

"Did you know that if you break one of those commands you've broken them all?" (James 2:10) "I…I didn't know that."

"Do you know what happens to those who break God's Law?"

"Aye, they go to Hell, do they not?"

"Yes that's where they go." I nodded.

"But how can anyone get to Heaven if no one can keep the Commandments. It's impossible!"

"Remember Jesus?" he nodded, "Jesus, God's Son, lived a perfect life for us and died for us, you, to save us from our sins and punishment, because He loves us."

"He died for me?"

"Yes and he rose again and will live forever more! You can live with Jesus in Heaven if you acknowledge that He is your Savior and that He died and rose again to save you, from that you yourself could not escape." I explained.

"How do I acknowledge Jesus to be my Savior?" Barbossa asked.

"Pray to God, repent of your sins, and ask Jesus to save you and to be Lord of your life."

I helped Barbossa as he got ready to pray, then he prayed "Dear Heavenly Father, please forgive me for sinning against you. I Acknowledge and thank Your Son, Jesus Christ, for dying for me and rising again, please save me Lord, in Your Holy Name I pray, amen."

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to take another look at your wound again, please?"

"Lass, I don't know what that did to help me wound, but alright." He showed me his wound; again I reached for the bullet, and picked it up. As soon as the bullet was out of the hole the wound healed and closed"Well, would ye look at that, looks like God wanted me first before He would heal me." Barbossa said with a laugh, as he got into a sitting position.


	12. New Beginnings

I looked at Barbossa, wondering what would become of him now. An idea popped into my head. "Hey Barbossa, since you don't have anywhere to go, would you and jack be willing to come with me to find Jack?" I inquired. jack squealed with delight

"Well I guess that answers that. But what about the crew? I'm sure they wouldn't be too thrilled with me joining yer crew."

"Don't worry about that, trust God, He'll help us, and I will explain everything. My only problem is I don't know where the pearl is." jack jumped up and down excitedly. "Do you know where she's at?" the monkey nodded, "then lead the way!" I exclaimed as hope filled me.

Will, AnaMaria, Mr. Cotton and Marty walked up to the Pearls deck. Elizabeth ran up to them a worried look on her face. "Will have you seen Katy at all? We lost track of her while we came to the pearl."

"No, I haven't seen her since I left to find the crew. We'd better go look for her."

"Wait, we can't all go look for her or we'll be back where we started, why don't Tiffany and I go with you and everyone else can get the ship ready to go." Andy suggested.

"That sounds good to me, any objections? Good, let's go" Will ordered Andy and Tiffany.

I knew we had almost reached the Black Pearl, I could see her black sails from where we were walking, jack climbed up onto my shoulder as we drew closer. "It seems he's taking a liking to ye lass." Barbossa commented. I would have replied, save that, Will came out from the shadows sword drawn.

"Barbossa, unhand her!" he ordered brandishing his sword.

"Will, wait! He is not our enemy!" I quickly said standing between them.

"What do you mean? I saw him drag Jack off." He growled.

"I don't know who that was, but it was not Barbossa."

"How can you be sure?" Will asked.

"I can't be," I admitted.

"Then I say he is still our enemy." Will answered. I looked to Barbossa,

"I'm sorry," I mouthed unable to find the voice to speak. "All right lad I'll leave." Barbossa agreed noticing Andy and Tiffany step out of the shadows. Barbossa turned to me, put his hands on my shoulders, and gently said. "Ye did the best ye could lass, remember we will meet again, Farewell, and thank you." He then pulled me into an embrace. jack climbed off my shoulder and trailed after Barossa, who had begun to walk away.

"Wait," Will called, Barbossa paused, "You really have changed," Will said shaking his head. "You can come with us." jack squealed with delight and climbed back on my shoulder.

"Thank you Will" I said, as I took Barbossa over to meet my friends.

"Nice to meet ye" Barbossa said to Tiffany.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you" Andy said giving the money a deep bow.

"Katy if you remember we have some business to attend to" Will said cocking an eyebrow at Andy.

"That's right! By all means let's go" I replied. With that Will lead the way to the Pearl.


End file.
